The instant invention generally relates to a document accumulating transport, (also known as a collator, sheet accumulator, document accumulator, accumulator or dual accumulator) which is part of a high-speed document feeding system. The accumulator is utilized in a document processing system for collating sets of documents (also known as collations or sub-sets of documents or sheets) being processed for delivery to a customer or client in groups, document packets, or collation assemblies all of which may be inserted into a waiting envelope in a document processing machine such as that described above. There may be one document or sheet-feeding path in the accumulator, or two such as that common in a dual accumulator where the document feeding paths are arranged in parallel relationship. Such an accumulator has utility in an inserting machine that typically processes sheets in the form of individual inserts or sets of inserts or collations to be inserted into an envelope. The documents are initially advanced towards the document accumulator by document feeding apparatus that shingles them prior to reaching the input side of the accumulating apparatus.
It has been a common solution that sheet or document processing equipment such as inserting equipment have document accumulating systems such as dual accumulators or accumulators that have one or more accumulator bins in order to help maintain the highest possible throughput of the documents or sheets through the equipment. The additional accumulator bins are especially helpful in providing higher throughput or output of documents in collations or subsets of documents. It is also often a requirement that the document accumulating systems within such equipment must be able to provide subsets of document or sheet material within a collation that will eventually be inserted into an envelope.
While individual sheets are conveyed serially and processed serially in such document accumulating systems, provisions for accepting an entire subset or collation that is shingled while entering each collating bin has not been provided. Prior art such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,769 to Young illustrates the handling of sheets in serial relationship, and for depositing single sheets in two accumulator bins of a dual accumulator.
It is now desirable to process sheets or documents that are shingled or overlapped in shingled relationship to form subsets or collations that are typically arranged with the lower sheet being the first document of the subset or collation. These collations of shingled documents are fed along a conveyor from an input source in spaced apart relationship that leads to an accumulator having one or more accumulator bins. The shingled relationship of individual sheets or documents has come about in an effort to process a greater quantity of such documents in equipment such as that described above. When this shingling process is used, the shingled document subset or collation must then be registered or justified at some point within the accumulator bin of the document accumulator for further processing as a completed document collation ready for further processing downstream in the equipment.
There are various schemes and apparatus known in the document-processing field that will ramp or lift individual documents to their desired position in an accumulator bin to an overlying position that may be on top of a previously deposited document. There currently are a number of problems that exist as to how this is accomplished with reliable mechanism and components to effect the final desired collation. The final collation may be one sheet or document, or many, depending on the job being processed. Using presently available document accumulator systems presents a problem because of the physical nature of part of the conveying systems and associated ramp devices leading into the accumulator bins. For example, presently available accumulators typically have an assembly of intermediate transport devices with xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring belt pulleys and accompanying xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings that are wrapped about the pulleys that have small diameters. These intermediate assemblies provided with small rollers and accompanying ramp members are used to propel a succeeding document over a waiting document in the accumulator bin in order to form a collation.
The use of ramps having a series of small rollers that xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring belts move over and under is a common way to effect the direction of the documents over the ramp. Within these accumulator designs, wear and tear on the xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings is a problem requiring a service call to replace the belts as they wear due to reverse flexing at high speed because the belts traverse the small support rollers in the area of the ramps. The other problem is that these types of ramps and conveyors will not properly bend a collation that is composed of multiple sheets or documents having greater thickness than a single sheet or document. The nature of bending the sheets or documents around small diameter rollers and pulleys in the intermediate conveying area of the accumulator is necessary in order to provide the desired accumulation of documents in either regular of reverse order. Subsets or collations of documents of thickness greater than a single sheet that traverse the intermediate conveying area of the accumulator conveying system leading to the accumulator bin often jam or become skewed in that area, thereby causing a machine malfunction requiring downtime for the processing equipment.
The processing speed of sheets or documents being conveyed through such equipment is increasing with the need for increased quantities of documents to more and more delivery points that meet customer needs. The material that the documents represent includes customer financial statements, credit card statements and the like. The documents as accumulated in sets, subsets or collations are delivered to the public in mailing envelopes through the USPS as they are supplied through the high-speed document processing equipment and inserting machines. The need for increased speed in order to process such material and documents only adds to the problem of wearing belts, and therefore reduced running time of the equipment due to service needs including replacement of damaged conveying belts. In addition, the increased speed of the sheets and documents means that careful attention must be paid to how the leading end of those sheets and documents arrive at the document accumulators and their respective accumulator bins. Another problem presented by the prior art is that the increased speed and velocity of the documents or sheets easily causes deflection of the sheets due to air resistance and obstructions including diverting mechanisms and ramps such as those described above having sharp bending points that can distort portions of the sheets. Improper guiding devices or conveying devices will extend the problem of sheet or document damage during their conveying motion through the intermediate diverting area of the sheet or document accumulator where the typical accumulator bin is located.
The other problem that may be present in the higher speed sheet processing equipment using sheet or document accumulators is that the sheets may be unintentionally overlapped so that they are uneven at their leading end. This may cause a jam for the reasons explained above. Once in the accumulator bin of the document accumulator, overlapped sheets or documents require justification at their leading edge in order to be subsequently released to the next stage of processing such as a folder module. If a sheet, a document or a collation is not properly squared off, justified or registered, an improper fold in the folder module typical of such processing equipment will occur. Improperly folded documents or collations will not enter envelopes waiting downstream in the document processing system. Therefore, it is desirable to have the sheets or documents justified after they enter the collating bin as much as possible to avoid having a jam occur within the next process station such as a folding device, folding module or inserting station.
There is prior art for the placement of certain accumulator ramps that are utilized inside of the accumulator or collator, including specific application of the ramp design. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,255 to Lowell and another is U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,506 to Luperti et al. The ramps are principally of static design and are typically assembled and positioned initially at the factory, and then according to need of the customer moved manually by a machine operator in order to process different sizes of documents. Depending on whether the subset or sub collation of documents needs to be over or under the preceding set of documents in the accumulator bin, the position of the ramps may need to be adjusted between cycles of operation. In the course of the adjustment procedure, there may be an error, and a subsequent jam if the ramps are not reassembled correctly, or miss-assembled in the wrong position in one or more directions such as laterally across the width of the sheet or document. Improper positioning of the ramps could mean damaged customer documents, thereby resulting in additional off-line operator intervention to repair lost documents or document damage. The re-maining problem is that these types of ramps or diverting devices do not lend themselves to bending subsets of documents that are in shingled relationship as stated above.
An example of the new technology for high speed mail production is U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,828 to Sussmeier in which is described the process of shingling sheets or documents in order to save space and increase document production. Because of the necessity for increased speed of mail production, it is important that after the input documents are separated by the available high speed feeders and compressed into shingled relationship, that the shingled sheets, or documents have a processing machine such as the sheet or document accumulator in order to keep the inserting system in equilibrium. The combination of the input feeding devices, and the document or sheet accumulator having a conveying system with appropriate diverting devices within their transport paths are needed to deliver those shingled sheets or documents to the inclusive accumulator bins to be justified and registered in order to be properly processed in downstream located equipment.
In light of the conventional prior art and the problems identified herein, the present invention addresses unfulfilled needs in a manner as will be discussed below. The present invention includes a document processing and collating machine including an inserter wherein a power operated deflecting ramp is utilized.
In combination with the power operated deflecting ramp (otherwise known as a diverting apparatus), there is disclosed herein a system for handling shingled documents in collations, groups or subsets of sheets or documents that are advanced along a document processing path towards an document accumulator. The shingled documents are in effect squeezed together at the input side of the inserting equipment as described in the aforementioned Sussmeier reference. While the aforementioned equipment described in Sussmeier feeds the documents forward, they are in a shingled state, and are subsequently squeezed together to a shingled dimension that reflects optimum processing speed while permitting deflection of the leading end of the collation of documents into an accumulator bin.
This effectively increases the throughput of the input side of the document processing equipment. Prior to the design offered by Sussmeier, the documents were processed head to tail, with no shingling or squeezed together relationship. This new system as defined by Sussmeier may be utilized in the present invention to divert the shingled documents into collating bins in a. document accumulator and thus continue the accelerated process for producing increased volumes or sets of documents at greater throughput than ever produced before in inserting equipment. This in combination with other benefits of the present invention will solve the problems of the prior art, and will further demonstrate the increased efficiency of the document processing systems where collations of sets of documents, sub-sets of documents and collations of documents are assembled in a document accumulator or collator for further processing.
In the present invention, sheets or documents that have been shingled, or compressed together by a high-speed compression device are justified (registered) in a collating apparatus document accumulator, accumulator bin before being sent forward or downstream in the system. The shingled sheets or collations are typically subsets of documents to be provided to a customer or client. In addition, later subsetting of additional documents into the justified or registered collation that may be waiting in the accumulator bin is achieved. This is accomplished through the use of and manipulation of actuated diverting ramps that are placed in the path of the documents leading into each document accumulator-collating bin. Depending on the attitude (positioned upwardly) of the ramp, the collation, an individual sheet, or a subset of the collation involving additional sheets or a set of documents is forced up and over any prior subset of documents waiting in the document-collating bin. Those sheets are then conveyed towards the desired registering position in the bin or on top of the previously deposited collation that is already registered at a stopped conveyor nip associated with conveyor rollers.
In this way, a collation of documents or sheets is formed in response to an order or machine command that formulates the documents in pre-disposed sets as processed upstream in the document-processing machine. Even if the sheets are closely shingled together, the sheets will be eventually justified (registered) within the accumulator bin and advanced as a set into additional downstream processing modules. These accumulated and registered collations may then be delivered to a folding module or other sheet or document processing module or machine located just downstream of the accumulator, or to other document processing equipment. An inserting machine is very typical of where selected groups of sheets are accumulated in bins within such accumulator modules or transport modules. Typically, the sheets are accumulated in one or more bins arranged serially, or vertically, such as that disclosed in Pitney Bowes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,769 to Young, Jr.
The present invention provides a document processing and collating machine having a feeding path leading to one or more document accumulating bins for receiving a series of documents that are fed downstream in spaced apart collations or subsets having documents in shingled relationship. There is at least one input conveying apparatus included that conveys a stream of shingled documents along the feeding path to a document conveying apparatus for accepting the collation of the shingled document from the diverting apparatus into at least a first document accumulating bin within the document conveying apparatus.
The document conveying apparatus has a first set of conveyor support rollers at an input end, and a second set of conveyor support rollers at an output end. There is an intermediate conveying and diverting apparatus including a segmented roller located within a span between the first and second set of conveyor support rollers of at least one document conveying apparatus for momentarily intercepting a leading end of a shingled collation of documents for deposit in at least one document accumulating bin of the document accumulating apparatus thereby providing registration of the leading end of the shingled collation of documents at the second set of conveyor support rollers in the collating accumulating bin. There is a drive system operatively connected to a sensing system and a control system to stop and start the second set of conveyor support rollers.
In addition, the document conveying apparatus has a drive system operatively connected to the document conveying apparatus and the segmented drive roller